Cellphones, particularly smartphones, are in widespread use in today's world. In normal usage, a smartphone user may store and carry the smartphone in a pocket or purse. In the event that the smartphone receives a call, text or other notification, the user must expeditiously locate and handle the smartphone for the purpose of receiving the call or responding to the text or other notification.
In other situations, the user may place the smartphone on a table or other flat surface. To facilitate placing the smartphone in a more readable position, the smartphone is often placed or fitted into a cellphone stand which holds the smartphone in an upright position, with the screen oriented towards the user.
Smartphones additionally have the capability of displaying all types of media and graphics including video. Videos are typically viewed in landscape orientation in which the smartphone is disposed in a horizontal position. As the video is played, the smartphone may be held by the user, which may be tiring or cumbersome, particularly in the event that the video has a protracted length. Alternatively, the user may place the smartphone on a stand, as described heretofore.
Cellphone stands come in various shapes, sizes and configurations, and are generally separate and rather bulky accessories. Some cellphone stands also provide means for charging the smartphone when fitted onto the stand.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a cellphone stand which is less bulky and easier to carry and store than conventional cellphone stands, and yet is equally able to stably support a cellphone on a support surface.